celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Cave Johnson
Cave Johnson is a character from the video game Portal 2, mainly the Perpetual Testing Initiative DLC. He has since been switched out for Strong Bad. Background In 1943, Cave became a succesful business entrapenuer, founding Aperture Fixtures, a shower curtrain developer and manufacturer. His early success was because of Aperture's hi-tech shower curtains that was sold to both the military and to the public, making Cave a billionare. With his wealth, Cave bought a salt mine in Michigan in 1944, with tunnels going four kilometers under the surface, and in these tunnels was where the Aperture Fixtures facility was built. In 1947, Cave for whatever reason, decided to take a more scientific approach to Aperture Fixtures, promptly renaming it to Aperture Science, and persued scientific pursuits in the physics field. For his unorthadox approach to science, he won Best New Science Company during the same year. As time moved forward to the 1950's, Johnson took an active role in the company's testing of it's products, making pre-recorded messages for the many astronauts, Olympians, and war heroes the company hired to do their tests. It's big project was the Quantum Tunneling Device, or just called the Portal Gun for short. However, by the 1960's, Aperture's financial boom had passed, and products not stuck in the testing phase were pulled off the market for quote unquote being "As safe as walking into a cage filled with radioactive hungry lions." He then started to just hire homeless people to do testing offering $60 dollars, which was like, enough to buy yourself a new life, or something. He blamed Black Mesa for stealing all his ideas and putting them on the market before him. His paranoia was fairly placed. By 1976, Aperture Science was hiring the elderly, insane, and orphaned children to do tests. Here is where I'd tell you Cave Johnson did things pertaining to the main campaign of Portal, but this isn't that Cave Johnson. This Cave is instead the one from the Perpetual Testing Initiative, who instead of buying a bunch of moon rocks and promptly died of moon rock poisoning, instead was presented with the idea of stealing from other Aperture Sciences in other universes. So he went along and dumped his remaining funds into the Multiverse Device and go through with this plan: 1. Build Multiverse Device. 2. Make blueprints for test chambers. 3. Strategically place the blueprints in an alternate Aperture that can build it. 4. When they build it, send someone to test in it. 5. ??? 6. Profit! It worked, until eventually they came across another Cave Johnson with a similar plan. This one managed to not only test in every test chamber the original Cave had, but they had Portal Guns that simply could pop a portal on any surface, combining that with their sending unpleasent stuff through the Multiverse Device, Cave decuded maybe he should just try to reach some diplomatic conclusion with this Dark Cave Johnson. The two eventually did meet and became good friends, and formulated a plan to find a universe made entirely out of U.S. currency. Through constant searching for the moneyverse, Dark Cave's test subject's found two different moneyverses, and he was happy to give one to Cave Prime. Both of them now having unlimted sources of income, they decided to write up a contract saying that they wouldn't stab each other in the back for whatever reason, and bring science to both of their universes. Their agreement was short lived however, because the Multiverse Device had been left on for so long, it had developed a small, resonance cascade inside of itself, and when Dark Cave opened it to return home, took out a large chunk of Aperture Science and dumped it on the Moon. Though with many casualties and nothing but a pile of rubble to their name, both Cave's decided that they weren't going to let this get them down, and proceeded to begin the Aperture Science Relocation Initiative. Involvement Aperture Science Relocation Initiative Upon a large chunk of Aperture smashing into the Moon, Cave never fell out of his leader position, and started making employees that survived scavenge for whatever they could find inside the ruins of the chunk of Aperture they came in. Finding his Dark Alter-Ego, and Gordon Freeman, he found himself without an assistant this time around, and his gut told him to pick Doug Rattmann for the position. After about a day of settling in, Cave and Doug found a prototype for a portable turret that was originally made to inflitrate Black mesa when Cave thought they were stealing his ideas. Thinking that it'd be useful, he ordered for it to be turned on, and ordered Gordon to give it a test run by scouting the Moon with it, seeing if it works. While they were doing so, Cave was set up with a way to communicate through the android by Doug, now able to see what they two were looking at. What was that, exactly? A big freakin' tower, that's what. Ordered to investigate, Gordon and Aria were kindly given a map by some hipster douchebag elf in the city, and found out there was already another Aperture Science on the Moon. Cave told Gordon to go ahead and investigate. In doing so, they ran into the place's secretary; GLaDOS, who was told by Cave to let them up to "his" office. Instead of that however, GLaDOS led them to a testing chamber to force Gordon and Aria to test. Now the two have to play her game while both Cave's come to rescue them. Aperture Science Business Revitalization Program After that nonsense, Aperture needed to establish themselves in the Multiverse. Cave ran into a girl named Recette Lemongrass at the mall, and agreed to build weapons for her, and thus began Aperture's path into arms manufacturing. Powers and Cababilities Being a businessman, Cave isn't much of one to talk. However, he can really whip his employees into shape, and so he provides support and commentary on any fight Aria and Gordon find themselves in. His disregard for human life and think outside the box thought process really can help on the battlefield in the most insane of ways, however. Followers and Vehicles '''Gordon Freeman - '''Bribed into joining Aperture after Cave discovered a universe where Black Mesa was bought out by Aperture Science, Gordon has since been the head physicist of Aperture and is known for being a voluntary test subject, because he finds screwing with gravity fun. Gordon is a hot headed, paranoid prodigy, who's incredible intillect is only offset by his distrust and dislike for most people. He's also very active and fit for a scientist, especially one that drinks heavily. He is now Cave's go to guy when it comes to special tasks, legal or otherwise. Stat wise, Gordon's stats are to be HP focused with everything else being of second importance, classifying him as the Tank of the group. Gordon's attacks do blunt, ballistic, piercing, and space damage. RP wise, Gordon's smartitude, fortitide, and quick thinking make him a worthy adversary. He's a natural with a gun despite never firing one before. (In his words; "It just feels right.") Despite appearences, Gordon tries to think of the safest solution for him to proceed with when fighting, as he doesn't like getting shot that much, and will probably spend a few moments on the battlefield collecting himself to figure out his next plan. Other than that, his lack of gun experience also has him having a more "Spray and Prey" mentality when firing bullets. '''Aria - '''Built as a prototype mobile inflitration turret to spy on Black Mesa that was long forgotten, Aria was turned on when she was found in the Aperture Labs ruins and now usually helps Gordon with whatever missions he goes under, and is usually taken care of personally by Doug. She's dealing with her ever growing sentience, which makes he excessively curious and cautious about most things she comes across. She also speaks several languages, including italian, japanese, korean, chinese, and french. She also has an amazing singing voice. Stat wise, Aria is going to be more focused on EP, with DP a close second, making her the Glass Cannon of the group. Her attacks range from ballistic, piercing, fire, and electricity. RP wise, Aria tends to follow, not lead, and is quite the contrary to Gordon's guerilla mentality, as she usually stays in one spots and rains down a flurry of bullets in the direction she's poitning herself at, however, she's not afraid to use the environment as well, and her aresnal of piercing, fire, and electric bullets can help her out in such cases. '''Doug Rattmann (Non-Combat Follower) - '''Previously in charge on Aperture's image and bulletin board system, Doug has since been choson as Cave Johnson's personal assistant since neither Caroline nor Greg happened to travel with him to the Multiverse. He now generally takes care of most of the companies finances, provides advice for Cave, and keeps Aria in working condition. Since his entrance to the Multiverse, Doug has been growing a fuller and fuller beard, and unbeknownst to the rest of the company, his schizophrenia has been getting out of hand, causing him to not only have insomnia but providing him with hallucinations that he's yet to deal with. '''Dark Cave Johnson (Non-Combat Follower) - '''Dark Cave was an alternate universe Cave that had messed with this one while Aperture was going through with the Multiverse Project. He shares certain qualities with his counterpart, but some of the more major differences are his affinity with asperagus, love of breathing methane, and he's somehow even more morally questionable than his other self, doing generally mean stuff just because it'd be funny to see people's reactions. Though both Cave's consider each other good company, Cave Prime knows that his alter ego is just waiting for the perfect chance to stab him in the back. He usually helps Cave with any diplomatic things and deals with the employees. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Every single one of these characters are from an alternate universe not directly connected to the main Portal/Half-Life storyline. See Also Chell Wheatley Frank West External Links Cave Johnson on the Half-Life Wiki Doug Rattmann on the Half-Life Wiki Perpetual Testing Initiative on the Half-Life Wiki Freeman's Mind on the Machinima Network Wiki (Inspiration for Gordon Freeman's personality, also to get an idea of what Gordon sounds like.) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters